


Baking

by silverspecks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and South are partnered together to bake cookies for the Swim Team's Bake Sale. Nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

Baking

Here are some facts: No one gives a shit about the girl’s swimming team except for guys who want to oogle them in bikinis. 

Here is another fact: People mightn’t care about donating money to the girl’s swimming team but people do care about eating cookies, lots of cookies.

And that is how South got paired up to prepare for the bake sale with that ditzy girl Kaikaina Grif. 

“So I can’t bake.” Kai says, blowing her gum as she just comes into South’s house (without knocking), with a big smile on her face. She’s wearing a low cut shirt, and her stomach is sticking out and South doesn’t stare, not really. “Can you?” Kai puts her hand on her hip and probably noticing South’s reaction she sticks out her breasts a little.

South looks away. “Yes!” She says, even though she can’t, not really. She burns everything she tries to bake. 

“Okay,” Kai says. “What can you bake?” She blows more gum.

“Um,” South sighs. She can’t really think of anything. 

“We can always ask your brother.” Kai says. “He’s pretty hot.”

“What?” South says. “No we’re not asking North, absolutely not.”

“Hey now,” Kai says, “You’re hot too, you know for a white chick.” Kai blinks her eyes prettily and South wonders if she even understands half the shit she’s saying.

But still, South hasn’t had sex in a while, and Kai is looking at her with a smirk and a seductive pose, and it doesn’t have to lead anywhere romantic, not really.

South walks towards her and leans in. “Only for a white chick?” She asks.

Kai takes a breath. “Ah yeah, you want to prove me wrong?”

South says nothing but grabs Kai close, and begins kissing Kai’s neck until Kai begins to moan, loud and unashamed.

“Let’s just buy-cookies from the supermarket.” South says, taking Kai’s hand, and leading her to South’s room.

“Yeah, now that is what I’m talking about.” Kai cheers. 

Needless to say the next day neither of them makes it to the bake sale.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for Femslash February. I do not own Red Vs Blue.


End file.
